


Prattles and Puns

by TheDarkChocolateLord



Series: Keeptober 2020 [24]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkChocolateLord/pseuds/TheDarkChocolateLord
Summary: Juline, Edaline, Della, and Livvy gather for their weekly Black Swan Moms support group.Written for Keeptober 2020 for the prompt 'Prattles Pin'.
Series: Keeptober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973125
Kudos: 8





	Prattles and Puns

"I call this meeting of the Black Swan Moms to order," Della stated.

"We're already orderly," Edaline pointed out. 

"Fair enough."

"First order of business, snacks." Livvy took four boxes of Prattles out for her bag. "If anyone gets a dragon pin, can I have it?"

"Tough luck," Juline told her, holding up the pin in her box. "Tomple. But it's good luck for me—Dex has been wanting one. Kesler and I don't want to get a live one for Slurps and Burps in case it gets sick from all the chemicals, but he'll like the pin."

Della started to unwrap her box. "As always, motion one of the meeting—"

"We are not getting you a gavel," Edaline cut her off.

"Come  _ on _ ."

"Hey, I think they're cool!" Livvy countered. "I've seen them in those human movies we watch during movie nights, and having a little hammer makes much more sense than screaming, and yes, I'm talking about Noland."

"He's a  _ Vociferator _ . There's more to it than screaming," Della corrected. "But I'm a Vanisher, not a Vociferator. So I need a gavel."

Juline shrugged. "Human inventions  _ are  _ awesome, but I'm not really sure I want to know what Della would do with a gavel."

"As Keeper of the Sanity, I veto the gavel," Edaline declared.

"Is Keeper of the Sanity a real thing?" Livvy joked. 

"Regardless, we're adults. We can keep order without needing to bang things."

Della rolled her eyes. "Fine, we'll table the motion until the next meeting. Today's discussion topic is How to Stop Our Kids from Almost Dying, part Twelve And a Half. Subtopics: Why Lawbreaking is Bad But Only Sometimes and How To Get Your Kids to Listen to Their Bodyguards For Once."

Livvy grinned "I love how you say that with a straight face, especially since—"

"Wait for it," Juline cut in.

"—you're not straight."

"Called it!" Juline declared. "And now here comes the awesome part of the meeting where you and I try to make as many puns as possible while Della and Edaline try to get us back on track."

"As always, we wouldn't want to  _ bi _ -pass this important pun opportunity," Livvy grinned.

"Your puns are definitely  _ ace _ ."

"Yeah, this has  _ pan _ ned out to be an awesome pun war."

"Back to the first discussion topic," Della started.

"Oh, are you trying to  _ trans- _ ition what we're talking about?" Juline grinned. "This might not be the right time to _ gay _ ."

Livvy gave Juline a high five. 

  
  



End file.
